The present invention relates to distributed computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing processing between providers and client devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to distributed workflow-enabled systems that process image and stroke data to provide paper like workflows.
Much of data processing has historically been performed using paper forms and manual completion and manipulation of such forms. Paper forms are easy to use and generic ability to fill out forms is assumed in our business society, thus particular forms require no training. Paper enables flexibility by allowing free-form notation for uncertain, unclear or unusual workflows. The location of the paper form itself reflects the state of workflow progression that has been completed. Paper also provides a medium upon which unique identifiers such as signatures, comments or sketches may be added. Forms are used ubiquitously throughout most office environments and are a critical part of conventional paper-based workflows. However, such paper-based workflows are not without their disadvantages. In particular, the distribution of forms especially across large distances and distributed offices is expensive, slow and requires copying. Furthermore, the availability of the paper form is limited and the cost for storage of completed forms processed by the workflow can be expensive.
There have been attempts to overcome these disadvantages with computing devices in their various different forms. The landscape of computing devices typically available for many users has changed from a small homogeneous set of computing devices such as desktop computers coupled to a network to a large heterogeneous set of computing devices with significantly varying functionality and computational power. For example, there are any number of computing devices such as but not limited to personal computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, e-book readers and digital cameras that are coupled for use with networks, servers and peripheral devices. While many of these devices have an ability to communicate over a network whether it be wired or wireless, their ability to interface with service providers or other peripheral devices to implement workflows is significantly limited because each peripheral device requires compliance with different data communication protocols, has its own application interface and data has to be in a format specific to that peripheral and often different from the format of other peripherals. For example, e-book readers allow content to be emailed to the device and allow the user of the device to select content and download it. These devices also allow annotations using the keyboard. However, these devices do not typically allow the input of drawings, signatures, or handwritten notes. Other devices are specially designed to capture handwritten signatures. This is common for point-of-sale terminals where a signature is used to indicate agreement to pay and delivery services where a signature is used to indicate receipt of a package. These devices typically involve training for the delivery person or cashier and use proprietary back-end systems to control what is displayed and what happens after the signature is captured. These devices typically do not provide a way to display arbitrary content and capture arbitrary annotations and deliver both to ad-hoc workflows. Other businesses use ‘notebook PCs’ which are essentially personal computers designed to accept input primarily from a stylus. These devices present the capabilities of a PC, with menus and file folders and arbitrary applications and try to make those capabilities easy to access with a stylus. Sometimes the user interface is customized for a particular purpose, for example, for medical charts. In this case the user does not need to learn to use a PC operating system, but must still learn the special purpose software. Such devices are typically only useful with the back-end system they were designed to be used with.
The prior art has attempted to overcome the shortcomings of paper-based form processing with e-mail based workflows. The distribution of electronic forms via e-mail has the advantage of being fast, easily replicable and deliverable in parallel. E-mail based workflows often require that the documents be e-mailed, printed, signed, scanned and e-mailed back. However, existing e-mail based workflows make it difficult if not impossible to add ink like signatures, notes and other sketches to electronic forms. Furthermore, e-mail based workflows introduce their own problems such as user level password management for secure systems. Even with such password management, a lost password leads to uncertainty for all messages in the system.
Yet another attempt by the prior art to overcome the shortcomings of paper-based form processing has been to provide centralized workflow systems. However, such centralized workflow systems often require that each user log in and require a significant amount of customized programming. Thus, even the smallest change to a workflow cannot be performed immediately. Instead a small change requires a custom modification by a skilled programmer, and typically introduces significant delay before the centralized system matches the desired workflow. Furthermore, such centralized system workflows do not accommodate arbitrary comments or modification of electronic documents. Typically such systems only provide access when a user is fully connected to the system, and users often take documents out of the central system, use a word processor to edit them and then return them to system. Such centralized workflow systems make it difficult to create ad hoc workflows or groups especially with “outsiders.”